Cuando estamos solos
by Jesy Black
Summary: Yuki tiene fiebre, Yuta se encargará de cuidarlo y ambos quedan solos en la casa. Cuando estan solos Yuki y Yuta dejan de ser hermanos. Twincest lemon. FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando estamos solos**

**Capítulo 1: Fiebre.**

Comenzó a temblar en la cama y se movió, hacía mucho frío para salir pero demasiado calor como para estar en la cama y envolverse en las cobijas que durante la noche su hermano le había alcanzado. Suspiró y giró su cabeza para ver como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el ventanal. No debía pasar de la una de la tarde cuando al fin decidió levantarse.

¡Que maldita desdicha! Un sábado lloviendo torrencialmente y él, apenas y podía caminar de lo mareado que se encontraba. _Fiebre_. De nuevo había caído enfermo a pesar que trató por todos los medios de cuidarse luego de la fuerte gripe que había tomado hacía unos días, pero más bien pareciera que el tiempo estaba empeñado a hacerlo quedarse en su cama marinera.  
>Abrió la puerta y se deslizó hacia el living donde su padre se encontraba tomando té con su hermano mayor, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sus ojos más caídos de lo normal. Inmediatamente Yuta se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él para medirle la temperatura con la mano.<p>

–Mmm, mamá, Yuki tiene fiebre –habló el mayor.

–¿Fiebre? ¿Hoy? Que mal, hemos estado planeando el viaje al templo desde hace dos meses –murmuró la mujer secándose las manos con su delantal y apoyándola encima de la cabeza de su hijo menor–. ¡Pero si estás ardiendo! Vuelve a la cama.

–Vamos a ir al templo, no puedo dormir, la cama empeora… –intentó avanzar dos pasos pero casi cae al suelo sino fuera por Yuta quien lo tomó.

–No señor, usted se quedará en la cama ¿qué haremos? –mira a su marido y éste niega con la cabeza.

–Pues, no podemos llevar a Yuki.

–Pero tampoco lo podemos dejar sólo en la casa querido, tiene 17 años pero está ardiendo de fiebre ¿qué pasa si empeora? Tiene que haber alguien cuidándolo, si quieren vayan ustedes y yo me quedo con él –habló la mujer.

–No mamá, vayan ustedes, haz esperado tanto para ir al templo, además no te preocupes yo haré todo lo posible para que Yuki coma bien y duerma –habló Yuta, la mujer hizo un gesto de negación pero su esposo se levantó del suelo y apoyó la mano en el hombro de la mujer.

–Yuta es muy responsable, dejémoslo a cuidado de su hermano.

–No soy un niño, no necesito que me cuiden –habló Yuki pero al avanzar dos pasos volvió a marearse y fue tomado en brazos nuevamente por Yuta–. _Diablos_.

–Está decidido, Yuta te quedas a cuidar de tu hermano, pero ¿no te molesta?

–En lo absoluto, somos gemelos.

Una frase extraña que ni el señor Asaba ni su mujer entendían del todo bien, pero de algo estaban seguros, sus gemelos podían leerse la mente y tener una extraordinaria empatía entre sí, eso sólo pasaba por la forma rigurosa de criarlos. Ellos, solían juntarse a pesar que los padres intentaban separarlos y hacerlos independientes, pero era difícil cuando no se tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa con una habitación para cada uno.  
>Muchas veces, la señora Asaba entró al cuarto de los gemelos para llevar cobijas y observó que dormían en la misma cama, muy a pesar de tener dos; también su padre noto que instantáneamente Yuta tomaba un rol mucho más maduro que Yuki a la hora de establecer roles y pautas para que "la parejita" funcione. Aun recordaba aquel día donde ambos se habían peleado por la limpieza, Yuki se fue de casa a la de Kaname pero poco después volvió cuando su hermano lo fue a buscar; o también aquel día donde sin querer Yuta rompió uno de los mangas favoritos de Yuki y éste salió corriendo bajo la lluvia llorando, Yuta fue a buscarlo y le compró un tomo nuevo. Eran inseparables y más aún, plenamente reconciliables.<p>

–Yuta, los números de las ambulancias están en la nevera –habló la mujer desde la puerta, Yuta se encontraba en el cuarto exprimiendo un pañuelo para luego colocárselo a Yuki en la frente–. Y la comida está en la estantería, cocínala a fuego lento o se quema.

–Cariño, Yuta sabe cocinar, anda vamos.

–Llámanos cualquier cosa, mamá los ama –murmuró la mujer, Yuta suspiró y su marido la tomó del brazo–. Vendré enseguida, ¿quieres que me quede? Mejor me quedo.

–¡Por amor a dios mujer! Déjalos solos.

–Sí, bueno, nos vemos chicos –la mujer al fin salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Yuta se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, Yuki inmediatamente estiró su mano y tomó un volumen de manga que se encontraba cercano a él. Intentó leerlo pero no podía, los mareos eran cada vez más fuertes.

–Yutaaaaaa.

–¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo? –el mayor se asomó por la puerta.

–No puedo leer manga, léemelo tú.

–Pero Yuki, ese manga lo has leído tantas veces que dudo que no te lo sepas de memoria –el muchacho volvió a la cocina para ver como marchaba la sopa.

–Quiero leerlo de nuevo y no puedo porque estoy mareado.

–Pues ahora estoy ocupado, más tarde.

–Ahora.

–No Yuki.

–Quiero que me lo leas –nuevamente intentó convencerlo, pero si de algo es consciente Yuta, es que aquello no le serviría a Yuki.

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–Estoy ocupado Yuki, cuando termine de hacer la sopa te lo leo, pero mientras tanto –no terminó, pues era obvio a lo que se refería.

_Silencio_. Ese aterrador silencio que a Yuta le paralizaba los nervios, intentó hacerse el desentendido y continuar con la comida pero le perturbaba pensar que Yuki no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, existían dos posibles respuestas: O se había quedado dormido o estaba tramando algo.  
>Giró su cabeza y encontró a su hermano parado en el lumbral de la puerta, caminando lentamente mientras se sostenía con la pared.<p>

–Yuki, vuelve a la cama.

–No quiero, sabes que no puedo dormir ni estar tranquilo sino estas a mi lado –susurró bajando la cabeza, fue ahí que Yuta entendió, era una excusa lo del manga, sólo quería estar junto a su hermano.

El mayor se acercó lentamente y le tomó con los brazos, guiándolo, hacia la mesa. El contacto personal era lo más preciado para los gemelos, más que nada porque, desde el vientre, nunca habían perdido ese deseo de permanecer unidos aun ante la adversidad. La cabeza de Yuki cayó desmedidamente en el hombro de Yuta y ahí quedó, parecían estarse abrazando durante un largo periodo, pues Yuki no se movía y lo único que sentía Yuta era el respirar en su cuello.

–Yuki….

–¿Hm?

–Se va a quemar la sopa.

Yuki se separó suavemente y le miró a los ojos a su hermano, éste simplemente lo obligó a sentarse en una silla y caminó hacia la cocina para atender la sopa que estaba lista. Apagó el fuego y comenzó a servir mientras el menor jugaba con sus dedos e intentaba no pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente.  
><em>¡Mierda!<em> Estaban solos, completamente solos y aun así Yuta actuaba tan indiferente ¿habría sido por lo de Takahashi? Ya le había pedido disculpas pero Yuta era un árbol difícil de roer.

–¿Estás enojado conmigo? –preguntó Yuki.

–¿No lo sientes? –contestó con otra pregunta.

–¿Lo estás?

–Siéntelo ¿crees que estoy enojado? –Murmuró acercándose con los dos platos de sopa, extendiéndole uno a su hermano y sentándose frente a él–. ¿Qué sientes cuando me miras?

–Quiero….

–¿Qué?

–Besarte.

–Mmm, yo también –murmuró mientras continuaba bebiendo del contenido del bol. Yuki baja la mirada y observa la sopa, pero no tiene apetito.

–No tengo hambre.

–Come Yuki, estás enfermo –murmuró Yuta, el chico negó rotundamente y alejó el plato–. No seas quisquilloso.

–No lo soy, no tengo hambre.

–No me hagas hacer lo mismo que cuando éramos niños para que comas la sopa, era asqueroso.

–¿hm? ¿Qué cosa?

–Te lo daba de la boca.

–Eso no es asqueroso.

–Si, de boca en boca.

–Aaaaghm ¿eso hacíamos? –un gesto de asco inundó sus hermosas facciones.

–Lo único que me gustaba de eso era besarte, porque el resto era horrible….–rió bajo, era la primera vez que Yuta reía frente a él, ninguno de los dos era discípulo de la risa, pero ahora, eso contagió al menor.

–Tal vez si me besas me dará hambre.

–Yuki, tú sabes que pasará, si te beso no pararemos más, la comida se enfriará y despertaremos al oír a mamá llegar, no puedo arriesgarme a eso nuevamente, ya sabes cómo es ella, no nos deja solos un segundo y siempre regresa temprano, la última vez no sé cómo se creyó la mentira tuya.

–¿Cuál? La que le conté, esa que dice: "es que estaba por meterme al baño pero Yuta me ganó", bueno, no le podía decir que salía de bañarme, no tenía el pelo mojado.

–Si lo tenías, bueno, un poco.

–Iba a darse cuenta, ¡estaba sudado! –musitó y bajó la mirada.

–Come.

–No tengo hambre…. ¿Me lees el manga?

–Si no comes no te leo el manga.

–Búscate una excusa mejor.

–Si no comes, no te besaré más y tendrás que morir sólo y desahuciado acompañado por miles de gatos en un departamento de soltero.

–¡Oye! Puedo casarme ¿sabías?

–Ja, claro que no, con tu carácter….

–Te conseguí a ti, es suficiente… –inmediatamente un ruido se escucha, un golpe en la mesa y Yuta estaba besándole.

Yuki por alguna extraña razón lo sabía y se preparó, eran gemelos, lo sentía, podía percibir levemente como pensaba su hermano, lo que no sabía era que el acalorado beso duraría un rato más.

**Continuará.**

Este fic tiene dos capítulos, el siguiente es lemon, prepárense.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando estamos solos.

**Parte 2**

_Recordó un suceso de su niñez, cuando aún eran mentes inocentes. Siempre hubo una conexión entre ambos y debía destacar que Yuta podía llevar las riendas de la relación perfectamente. Cerró sus ojos y se tiró encima de su cama, la de abajo. Odiaba estar abajo, nunca encontraría la satisfacción en eso; por momentos sentía que la cama marinera de arriba se podía caer, por lo cual no podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que en algún momento iba a morir aplastado por su hermano gemelo.  
>No, tenía que ser un chico grande, dormir en la cama de abajo no debía ser tan malo, era más fácil el aseo, además que no iba a caer de dos metros si se movía por una pesadilla.<em>

–_Yuki… –habló desde arriba su hermano gemelo._

–_¿Hm? –Yuki se removió en la cama he intentó no hablar, pero su hermano lo conocía mejor que si mismo._

–_¿Tienes miedo a que la cama se caiga encima de ti? –Yuki no contestó ¿para qué si su hermano sabía la respuesta? –. Si tienes miedo puedes subir._

"_Si tienes miedo puedes subir", palabras, sólo tristes palabras infantiles. Yuki se destapó y comenzó a subir por las escalerillas al costado de la cama para acurrucarse junto a su hermano, éste le envolvió en sus brazos y le besó la frente, Yuki se sentía protegido._

_No me gusta estar abajo._

_¿Qué hubiera dicho su otro yo, su yo infantil si viera la escena?_

Ya no era un chico de 5 años en busca de afecto, ahora era un joven de 17, con una vida recorrida, con un nivel de relación social prácticamente nulo pero con una intensidad que resultaba diferente a las demás.  
>Estaba debajo, se encontraba debajo de su hermano quien había truncado su promesa de no besarle, pues, cada beso resultaba una catástrofe para separar su vida familiar de la sentimental. ¿Cuándo había sido? ¿Cuándo se habían metido en una enfermiza relación donde el tabú se rompía tan fácil como el cristal?<p>

_Suspiró_. Un delicado suspiro era suficiente para alertar lo que se avecinaba, Yuta era extremadamente cuidadoso en cada expresión del cuerpo, pues, sentía que se encontraba manteniendo relaciones consigo mismo, ¿extraño? Cualquiera diría que aún siguen con ese narcisismo infantil, que no pudieron superar esa etapa de unión que los gemelos tienen y ahora cosechaba sus frutos.  
><em>Una caricia<em>. Suficiente para que Yuki tirara su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera más roncamente, estaban solos, pero aún tenían miedo de ser escuchados, un departamento con paredes finas era difícil ocultar su relación, probablemente los vecinos ya se habían enterado que cuando sus padres salían y no volvían por horas los gemelos daban riendas suelta a una relación perversa, llena de tabúes y egocentrismos que cualquier persona tomaría como enfermo, pero que ellos creían era el verdadero amor.

Yuta acarició por debajo del pijama, y deslizó sus brazos hacia arriba ¿cómo lo sabía? Conocía mejor su cuerpo que el mismo, sabía que aquello le encantaba y más por encima lograba sacar ese guerrero que muchas veces había visto en el manga. ¿La fiebre había empezado a aumentar o sólo era el éxtasis que le provocaba el calor corporal que emanaba su hermano mayor?

_**Besos**_, suaves y enfermizos que ahogaban su respiración, que inundaban su boca y la quemaba a viva voz, que empezó a bajar por su cuello como tantas veces lo había hecho Yuki al ajeno. Las manos del menor comenzaron a despertarse, no se quedaría atrás, intentó de forma brusca arrancar la camisa, pero era imposible con los botones abrochados.

–Tranquilo –bufó Yuta mientras utilizaba su mano derecha para desabotonarse la camisa mientras la otra seguía con enriquecedores masajes en el vientre.

–Lo siento –simples, muy simples palabras llenas de confianza.

Se dejó hacer. Yuki estaba completamente entregado y más que por el hecho que Yuta siempre había manejado esas instancias de la relación era por su fiebre que estaba en aumento, ¿o sería que el calor de su cuerpo y el de su hermano le provocaba esa sensación de calentura? No quería quedarse quieto, intentó tomar el coraje de donde pudo y dio la vuelta impresionando a su gemelo.

–No me gusta estar abajo.

_Sonrió_. Recordó ese pequeño tema de la niñez y ahora era Yuta el subordinado por los enloquecedores besos de Asaba Yuki, el cual de forma húmeda e inusual se apoderaba de la situación. El niño estaba creciendo.

Instantáneamente le agarró del rostro parando sus besos y comenzó él también a disputarse el liderazgo, era un constante tire y afloje que se cobró la vida de la camisa de Yuta y que ahora había terminado a dos metros de la cama. Se incorporó llevando a Yuki con la mirada a quedar los dos sentados, difícil problema dado que se cobró un par de golpes con la cama de arriba por haber crecido varios centímetros más.  
>Se arrinconó y dio la espalda de Yuki contra la madera que unía a la cama de arriba con la de abajo, quedando entre la espada y la pared. Yuta se sacó los pantalones y Yuki intentó hacer lo propio sin entender aunque el beso se había trasformado en una completa relación sexual.<p>

Se sintió como la primera vez, intimidado, nervioso, taciturno, mientras Yuta se le arrojaba encima y cargaba su cuerpo de dulces besos que comenzó a hacerlo gemir, esos gemidos que necesitaba y comenzaron a aumentar su intensidad. Fue cuando sintió, esa erección que estaba creciendo en los pantalones de su hermano y le provocaba placer, aun le calentaba.

Yuki tenía miedo, miedo que algún día Yuta dejara de "gustar" de él, aunque imposible era como dejar de amarse a sí mismo, lo cual en Yuta podía llegar a ser un imposible. Se movió, embistió por encima de su ropa, separó las piernas y volvió a embestir, los gemidos comenzaron a acallar el horrible sonido del celular que comenzó a temblar marcando la hora del remedio de Yuki.

Al joven Asaba no le importó, estaba tomando la mejor medicina. Nuevamente las manos entraron en acción y Yuta comenzó a deslizarlas por todo el cuerpo y las piernas, entrando al combate la lengua quien también acarició lentamente la piel. Ya no eran ellos, esa pequeña línea entre hermanos y amantes se había cruzado hace ya tanto tiempo que era imposible volver atrás.  
>Entre los potentes tiren y aflojen que se podía dar en una escena de cama, Yuki terminó nuevamente abajo y de espalda, siendo perseguido por los fogosos besos de su hermano quien comenzó por su cuello para acariciar los hombros con sus largos dedos.<p>

Una pequeña reacción y la leve erección comenzó a sufrir los altibajos que le producía tener a su hermano completamente dominado, pues Yuki no era un hueso fácil de roer, más que nada era un incansable luchador que no le gustaba ser domado.

–Vamos, vamos, he visto más acción en Candy Candy –rió Yuki, recordaba cuando su mamá comentaba sobre los mangas que le gustaba y mencionó a esa intrépida niñita.

–Esto no lo verás en ningún manga –susurró y se bajó el bóxer frotando su miembro por encima de la ropa de su hermano.

–Aaaaah –gimoteó.

_Algunas cosas son más divertidas experimentarlas que verlas en los mangas,_ pensó el homólogo más joven tirando su cabellea, un poco más larga de lo norma, hacia atrás. Le apartó los celosos hilos castaños del cuello para volverle a devorar mientras agitaba sus caderas contra el más bajito. Era como hacerlo con el espejo, dado que en ocasiones ambos tenían las mismas reacciones; pudo sentir un ligero calor corporal que lo asimiló con la calentura de ese momento pero que muy probablemente era la fiebre que aumentaba.  
><em><strong>No, no soy ninguna carmelita descalza<strong>_. Esas fueron las palabras mentales del menor antes de darse la vuelta y tirar a su hermano al suelo de un sacudón, era la quinta o cuarta vez que Yuki le traía problemas en la espalda y suponía que llegando a viejos sería una de las razones por las cuales se acordaría de él más que de cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Rió, por primera vez Yuki rió y se arrojó encima de su hermano aun él en bóxer para apoderarse del miembro y tomarlo con una mano, era como manejar un auto y la palanca de cambios era lo más importante a la hora de andar, más que el acelerador o el embrague, aunque pensar en esos momentos en conducir le produjo un extraño ceño que no fue notado en ningún momento por su gemelo, quien estaba preocupado por el inquietante tironeo en su región más sensible.

–Nunca he hecho ésto, me gustaría practicarlo –con su risueña mirada de siempre Yuki bajó su cabeza y metió la punta del pene en su boca, comenzando a chuparlo como si fuera una pajilla de la caja de jugos que bebía regularmente en el recreo.

–Aaaah, cuidado Yuki, los dientes no –murmuró cerrando los ojos al sentir un filo.

–Mmm, lo siento –susurró.

Nuevamente tomó la voz cantante y comenzó a succionar, los quejidos de dolor por la inexperiencia se mezclaron con los de placer al captar la idea, tenía que chuparlo, no morderlo, pues eso podría lastimar la virilidad de aquel joven que proveía de placer; a decir verdad, el único, pues sabía Yuki que no había otro igual que su hermano para brindarle todo aquello que necesitaba.

_**¿Pero hasta cuándo?**_

Cuando Yuki ceso Yuta reaccionó y comenzó a frotarse sus testículos, pues comenzaba a sentir dura la erección y no era fácil mantenerla así, una vez que Yuki se había separado completamente el mayor se alertó que su hermano tal vez no quería continuar, pero al volver a la lluvia de besos nuevamente la calentura comenzó.

–Te gusta más ésto ¿no? –susurró Yuta cerca del oído de su hermano mientras le bajaba los pantalones.

–Es aburrido sólo chupar –bufó molesto pero enseguida fue callado.

Los bóxer del menor desaparecieron entre tantas manos y piernas enredadas. Los gemidos y gritos inundaron completamente la estrecha habitación, fue cuando el mayor dio cuenta que llegó el principio del fin, el momento crucial en que colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada. Apretó sus dientes y comenzó a entrar lentamente sin prepararlo, cuando Yuki gritó le tapó la boca con la mano y continuó entrando, aun no estaban tan acostumbrados a prepararse, seguramente porque pensaban que sería más doloroso que la penetración, pero que desacertados estaban.

–¡Hhhmmmm! –Yuki comenzó a incomodarse y se movió bruscamente, pero Yuta se encontraba completamente dentro de él.

–Shhh, si sigues haciendo ruido se enterará mamá que está a 20 kilómetros de aquí –murmuró y le apartó la mano para besarle.

_**Un poco más, sólo un poco más.**_

Comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente deslizando sus manos por los brazos de su hermano hasta enredar los dedos con los ajenos y presionarlos contra el piso. Besos calientes, movimientos excitantes, piernas entrelazándose en las caderas ajenas que se movían con un ligero vaivén, demasiados sentimientos encontrados y desencontrados, era estar en el paraíso. No es que no lo hayan hecho antes, pero nunca mientras uno ardía en fiebre, tal vez ese calor extra lo hacía más interesante.  
>Gimió y volvió el golpe contra las caderas, sintió abrirse, sintió que no era dueño de su cuerpo, el calor y el espeso líquido deslizándose en su interior y en las piernas, el semen se derramaba con cierta facilidad y la cara de satisfacción del menor se hizo notar enseguida.<br>El calor, la sensación del orgasmo, de ajeno y el propio, el tener el miembro en su interior, el sentirlo, el besarse, abrazarse, sentir la piel del otro desnuda.

–Te amo –susurró Yuta. Yuki sonrió.

–Te amo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Yuki se había aseado notó que la temperatura de su cuerpo había bajado radicalmente. Caminó sin tambalearse, curioso, ya que hacía unos momentos estaba completamente embobado por la escena de sexo y se había quedado con un ligero mareo.  
>Se acercó a la cocina y observó que su hermano cocinaba de nuevo la sopa, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a jugar con los palillos, esta vez tenía mucha hambre.<p>

–¿Aun no quieres la sopa? –preguntó Yuta quien comprobó si estaba caliente.

–No, dámela, tengo hambre.

–Lo sé, yo también, pero me iré a bañar –susurró apagando el fuego–. Sírvete la sopa.

–Yuta…

–¿Si? –contestó mientras caminaba a su cuarto a buscar ropa limpia.

–Dejaste prendido el fuego.

–¿Qué? –desde el lumbral observa la cocina y ve que el fuego está apagado–. No es cierto, está apagado.

–No hablo de ese fuego.

Yuta comprendió y volvió a meterse a su cuarto riendo suavemente, sólo ellos dos entendían sus códigos, porque eran gemelos, eran hermanos y amantes.

**Fin.**

Sé que la parte interesante del lemon la dejé muy corta, perdón por eso pero creo que se me estaba haciendo un poco largo y jamás terminaría si los hacía moverse y seguir eternamente. Gracias por leer y por favor, comenten, pues los comentarios son lo que hacen crecer al escritor y tener más ganas de escribir.

Besos.


End file.
